A Rimahiko Fanfiction: Let's Take A Walk
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: "Now, are we going to talk all day inside? Or are we going to take a walk?" /COMPLETE\


**Summary: Another one-shot for my lack of Rimahiko stuff.**

**~oOo~**

**A Rimahiko Fanfiction**

**Let's Take A Walk**

**~oOo~**

"That's enough for today." Said my mother. I was afraid to face her because of how I danced today. "Take a walk and come back when you're ready." And with that, my mother left the room.

I immediately fell down onto the tatami floor and looked up at the ceiling.

"Nagi, you alright?"

My eyes shifted to the corner of the room and I saw two of my dear friends. One of them floated towards me; while the other swayed away to the door.

I smiled. "Yeah. Just tired."

"Maybe you _should _take a walk." Suggested the friendly, cute girl.

I shrugged. "Maybe, Temari."

"Hey! Nagi! I think someone is here to see you!" Cried the other one. He entered the room and glided towards me with a smile as he did some cool pose.

"Who might that be, Rhythm?" I asked. I was very curious as to whom the visitor might be. Was it Tadase? Did he come by to brag about how he and Amu have been hitting things off? Or was it Kukai? The soccer maniac who needed to grow some to ask Utau-san out. Maybe it was Yaya or Kairi-san.

"Kusu-Kusu! Slow down!"

Oh. It was sweet, little, Rima-chan. I laughed at the sound of her disapproving voice when she and Kusu-Kusu arrived.

"What are _you _laughing at, you transvestite?"

"Ouch," I feigned hurt. "That's not very nice, Rima-chan."

She rolled her eyes. Our guardian charas floated towards each other.

"Hello Kusu-Kusu," Temari greeted politely.

"Hey, hey!" Rhythm shouted with glee. Kusu-Kusu chortled and gave them both a friendly 'hello'.

"What brings you to my house, Rima-chan?" I asked. I got up from the floor and walked towards the midget.

"Kusu-Kusu wanted to visit Temari and Rhythm... She dragged me out here, so I didn't exactly have a choice," she replied solemnly.

"Rima's lying, Nagi-kun!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed. She laughed and continued to talk as she ignored Rima-chan. "Rima wanted to visit you!"

"Kusu-Kusu!" Rima warned.

The clown chara flailed her small feet and giggled madly as her short owner went after her – but with no such luck since Rima-chan's well, ridiculously short.

My eyebrows rose and I grinned playfully at Rima-chan. "You wanted to see me?"

She stopped chasing Kusu-Kusu and spun around; her face red with embarrassment. "No! I did not!"

"Nagihiko?" My mother walked into the room, her serious demeanor quickly faded as she saw Rima-chan. "Oh... And who is this, Nagihiko?"

"This is Rima-chan. She's one of my friends from school." I replied calmly. My mother turned her attention from me to the blonde girl. Her expressionless face just stared at her. I had a feeling that mother was secretly judging Rima-chan.

"Say something, Rima." Kusu-Kusu advised.

"H-hello. I'm Mashiro Rima." She got down on her knees and bowed towards my strict mother. I was surprised at how she could be polite. She rose her head and we both looked at my mother.

My mother (who was also taken aback) smiled at our young guest. "It's a pleasure, Rima-san." The smile quickly evaporated and was replaced by that very familiar thin line as she turned towards me. "Nagihiko, shouldn't you be taking a walk? Why don't you ask Rima-san to accompany you?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. I knew that wasn't a question. Mother left the room again, leaving Rima and I alone with our charas.

Rima got up and brushed her pale orange dress. I noticed that the dress really compliments her eyes; and the white lace bordering the hem makes her look so... Innocent and doll like.

"Are you don't staring at me?" She snapped.

I blinked a few times. Guess the only thing that ruins the image of Rima-chan being a doll was that personality of hers. "Want to take a walk with me?"

Her eyes widen. "Huh?"

I took her hand in mine. "Come on! It'll be fun!" I gestured the other exit the lead outside into the garden. Rima-chan looked a little skeptical, but I"m positive that she will agree.

"F-fine... guess I have no choice..." She said finally.

"That's great Rim-"

"But on one condition." She said firmly, her hand still in mine.

"And what's that, Rima-chan?" I was getting worried.

"If I'm going to walk with you, you have to walk out those doors as Nadeshiko."

If it was possible, I thought I felt my lower jaw fell onto the floor. "But... Wouldn't you want to go out with just... Me? And not Nade?" I think she enjoys my pain and humility of dressing up as Nadeshiko.

Rima-chan shook her head. "I won't go if you're not going as Nadeshiko."

I groaned. "Fine..." Well, there goes my manly pride that I was working on.

She beamed up at me.

I rolled a hair tie off of my wrist and began to put my hair up into a pony-tail.

"Are you read, Rima-chan?" I asked as I used my girl voice.

Rima took my hand and tilted her head back to meet with my – or well, Nadeshikos' eyes. "Now I'm ready." She smiled.

"Are you sure you're not just secretly a lesbian?" Of course, I was joking about that.

Her small shoulders rose up and fell back into place quickly. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Or you know, I could be bi."

"Then why do you want Nadeshiko instead of Nagihiko?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with her as Nadeshiko... And even keeping up with the image by using my Nadeshiko voice nonethelss.

"Because I enjoy seeing you squirm." She stated proudly.

"By 'you', do you mean Nadeshiko or Nagihiko?"

Rima-chan smirked. "Does it matter?"

I shook my head. My pony-tail slightly brushed up against the back of my neck. I made a move to scratch it with my free hand.

Rima-chan tugged on my hand and pointed to the garden. "Now, are we going to talk all day inside? Or are we going to take a walk?"

I chuckled. "After you, Rima-chan."

"Why thank you, _Nadeshiko_."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Another one-shot. Hope you enjoyed (:**

**-EPRika-**


End file.
